


Home

by solidmirage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Finn and Rey appear for a moment, Fluff, M/M, Spy Armitage Hux, Two Actually, au where I ruin the mood everytime things get emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidmirage/pseuds/solidmirage
Summary: “Are you … crying!?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 22





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small moment about lovers being back together. Also, in this world, Hux has been a spy from the start so... yeah. Also I'm bad at titles, sorry.

Poe pulled away from Rey and Finn, better let those two catch up. Finn had something to tell her anyway. He looked around, searching for a face he hasn’t seen in a long while but still had saved his greeting for the last to have more time. He found him with BB8, in a quieter corner of the base. He was wearing the resistance coveralls, his hair was messily falling into his face and upon looking closer, Poe could also see stubble? Wow, when was the last time he had seen Armitage Hux like _this_? He was fiddling with something on the small droid and after a moment he nodded in satisfaction, patting the droid’s head with a small smile on his face. Well, if BB could do it, he could too.

“Hey, buddy!” Poe called out and came to a stop beside them. He continued with a grin, “I see you have made a new friend.”

BB8 chirped happily and rolled toward him, while his companion’s head snapped up in surprise. He stood up, “Hey.”

Poe’s smile turned strained, “Hi.” He was feeling a rare moment of hesitance. He was looking forward to seeing Armitage again but now he couldn’t help asking himself if it was okay to assume everything between them was the same as before? “Nice hair.” Armitage’s eyebrow quirked up, looking at him in amusement. Poe felt his face grow hot, damn him. “I mean, your hair is probably the happiest in this crowd. Finally getting to breathe and all.”

“You’ve seen it like this before.”

“I can still compliment it?”

“Dameron...”

“What?”

“Hesitation doesn’t suit you.”

“Who said I’m__

“Kriff, shut up and come here,” Hux said and pulled him in, exasperated. Poe went in willingly, his good arm winding around Hux’s to clutch at the back of his suit almost desperately and burying his face in the other man’s neck as he felt Armitage’s fingers in his hair. Now that he could actually touch him freely, he felt like he could finally let himself believe that this war was really over. He could let himself go and relax in his lover’s embrace, they could live without fear, they could be together again. They were going to go back to their normal lives. Well, as normal as it could get anyway, and at this point, he’d accept anything.

“Missed you Hugs.” Poe murmured, his lips touching Armitage’s neck in a soft kiss. He smiled as he felt his lover’s arms tighten around him. His face turning toward him; he took a deep breath like he was breathing him in. It felt nice, would have been romantic if he didn’t remember that he had just come back from a flight. Poe groaned, moving to pull back from him, “Ah come on! Don’t do this to me.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Armitage laughed quietly, keeping his arms firmly around his waist as to not let him further step away. “I missed you too.”

“Oh? No comment on smelly bodies after a flight today?”

“I think I’ll let it slide this time.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “That’s really nice of you.” He wanted to complain that they couldn’t even have an intimate reunion like any typical couple who haven’t seen each other for years but then again, he was happy they were still the same. This was their normal after all. He leaned in close again with a smirk, fingers stroking Hux’s jaw softly. Poe leaned up to press a kiss against his lips, sighing in contentment at feeling what he had been robbed of for years. He pulled back just when Armitage was going to respond, meeting his deadpan stare with a grin. He couldn’t help it, he just had to pull back and take a look to make sure it was really him. He leaned back in for more small kisses, not lingering for long until Armitage groaned, grabbing his neck to keep him still and deepen the kiss.

He pulled away when he felt something wet on his cheek, gripping Poe’s shoulders and staring at him worriedly, “Are you … crying!?”

“No?” Poe leaned his forehead against Armitage’s chest, his hand gripping at his hip as he drew in a shaky breath, “ _yes_ …”

“What? Poe…” He stopped himself from making any comment and stroked his hand through his hair, slowly trailing down over his back, holding him tight as he trembled. Eying the people who could see them in their corner cautiously, he scowled, a lot of them only knew him as the first order general. It would take a while for them to get used to him being on their side. “They probably think I made you cry.”

“Well, you did.” Poe lifted his head and laughed tearfully when he saw the other’s incredulous expression. Hand rising to grab Armitage’s collar in his hand, he looked at him earnestly, “I’m just happy,” He whispered, “I’m happy you’re here.”

Armitage held Poe’s face in his hands, wiping the stray tears before his arms snaked around Poe’s neck and hugged him close, one hand curled over the back of his head. “Me too.” Trailing kisses from his temple to his cheek, he leaned his head against his lover’s and whispered, “Me too,”

Poe smiled, “I__

“HUX!?”

Armitage sighed and pulled away from Poe reluctantly, keeping one arm firmly on his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Finn’s eyes looked wild, swiping back and forth between them, lingering on Poe’s fingers which were gripping at the side of Armitage’s coveralls. “Poe! What are you doing?” He must be going crazy with different theories. Armitage almost found it funny.

“Uhh, hugging my partner?”

“What kind of… partner?” Finn asked as Rey rolled her eyes, she has clearly caught on to what was going on. Did she sense it with the force?

Armitage looked him dead in the eyes before saying, “The kind that kiss.”

“WHAT?”

Poe grinned smugly, “And you didn’t believe me when I told you I knew he’s a spy.”

Finn grimaced, “I’m still processing the fact that you used to kiss general Hux regularly, Poe.”

Armitage scowled but before he could retort, Poe started talking, his grin never leaving his lips. “I’m still kissing him, Finn.”

Armitage relaxed a bit and smirked, “It’s been so long since the last time I saw this kind of reaction.”

“Yeah, nice to know we have the same effect on people as before.”

“You were on our side this whole time? I can’t believe this.” And it showed on his face, “No one ever suspected anything.”

“I wouldn’t be alive if they did.”

“So… You’ve been together since__

He stopped as Rey grabbed his elbow and smiled, “I think we can ask them that later, let’s go and let them catch up.” She pulled him away before he could go on a surprise-induced interrogating.

Poe turned to Armitage, “That went well.”

“Yeah, we’re going to be answering the same questions for a while.”

“Come on then, old man. Let’s somewhere we can catch up with no questions.” Armitage rolled his eyes but took the offered hand, Poe grinned, “What?”

“Old man?”

“You’re older than me.”

“By two years.”

“So?”

“ _So_ … if I’m old, you’re old too.” Armitage said with a frown, “I’m 35. I’m probably only old to someone who’s 15, not you. People start fam__” He stopped when he noticed Poe staring at him with a smile. “What is it?”

Poe squeezed his hand and said, “Welcome home.”

He answered with a faint smile.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in the star wars fandom Yaay~ I hope you enjoyed? ^_^  
> You can also find me as solidmirage on tumblr if you wanna talk :D


End file.
